1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for in-mold labelling of hollow plastic articles such as blow molded bottles.
2. Brief Statement of the Related Art
Blown, hollow plastic articles, such as bottles, have been labeled with paper, plastic and foam labels. Plastic and foam labels can significantly increase the cost of producing bottles.
Moreover, besides the cost, plastic labels can be problematic when used in in-mold labelling without a release liner or carrier. Rackovan et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,963 and 5,242,650, and Yamanaka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,302, represent techniques for improving the use of plastic films used for in-mold labelling. Other problems in the in-mold labelling of blow molded articles arises in the proper positioning of labels, plastic, paper or otherwise. In this respect, Kaminski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,541, and Kaminski, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,439 and 4,853,169, all concern apparatuses and processes for advancing a web of labels and indexing them with respect to the interior of molds used for blow molding such that the labels are in proper registry with the blown article.
However, none of the foregoing art teaches, discloses or suggests that the orientation of the longitudinal fibers in a paper label is a critical consideration in its placement on a blown, hollow plastic article. Further, none of said art teaches, discloses or suggests this critical orientation when the hollow article produced has a non-circular cross-section. There has thus been a failure to recognize in the prior art the problem caused by conventional orientation of the longitudinal fibers in paper labels used in in-mold labelling, and a further failure to rectify this problem.